


Day in the Life: Lucas James

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 One Day Out West, Gen, Mag7 Bingo Challenge, Old West, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas's view of his trip into Four Corners. A fill for my Mag7 Bingo wild card square "Day in the life".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in the Life: Lucas James

Get up, go to town. Pressure that stupid Potter in the mercantile; he really think he can stand up to the most powerful man around? Kill Potter when he acts the fool. Feels good!

Till an old man points a shotgun at me and demands I drop my gunbelt. Bad cess to fucking federal judges. Idiot's out-numbered!

Meet a cowboy in a black duster with a fancy rig and a cocky attitude...plus six armed men backing him up. Damn.

Drop my gunbelt. Go to jail. Bide my time for the bust-out and a chance to shoot that uppity judge.


End file.
